a new home
by Yebba11139
Summary: Hi, my name is Jane Herron, I lived in Alaska before my mom told us to move. This is the story of how I got a new and better home, lets see what happens. This is my first story, so please, no flames, but I will take anything you send me as criticism and try to fix anything you see that needs to be fixed.


T **his is my first story, any critisim appreciated. lots of spelling mystakes warned. hope you like it. I don't own anything but the story line and an OC. Solanglo, Perc** **abeth, Frazle, and Jasper shiped here. Set befor ToA.**

Chapter One

3rd person view

Jane was running through the city, it was chasing her. She didnt know what it was, but knew that she couldnt let it catch her.

 **three hours before, first person view**

"Hello how are you this fine day? I'm going to be your tour guide, my name is Keli, whats yours?"

"I'm Jane, um, hi." why is she so peppy? And she talks a mile a minute. why? I dont understand new Yorkers.

"Hi, ok so here are the bathrooms in the 6th grade hallway, and..."

I zoned out, I always find my way around. Why did we have to move? We were happy in alaska, but my mother, who calls for the first time in _12 years_ , tells us to move to new York. Yay. New friends, like I had any in the first place. New classes. New place. Yeah my 'dad' totally loves it. I _don't_.

I miss the snow caped moutans, the fog coming in from the harbor, the cold, the forests and the small community. I miss the wind turbines, three being able to be seen over a mountain rise, being lit up with the setting suns colors. The sitka spruce, the fields full of tall grass hiding mud puddles, the Trusty Tusty in harbor. **(The Trusty Tusty is a ship named the Tustimina that transports people and materials all over the Gulf of Alaska. It is also on of the only forms of transpotation off the main land.)**

The little hide aways that I could always find, the wormth in the buldings being a nice change to the cold weather. My dad worked in the Coast Guard, Walter Herron, meaning "long legged" or "of tall stature", what a nice name.

"Keli, why aren't you back in Tartarus!"

That drove me out of my thoughts, Tartarus a greek mythology thing, where monsters live? The guy who said this had long dark hair, pale skin, and is wearing black from head to toe. when I looked to Keli, she had a metal leg, and mabey a goat leg? And her head was on _fire_.

"whats going on?" I said calm and collected. The boy seemed to freeze when he saw me and then he said "Get out of here when you can!"

"Sorry, not leaving you with a monster that was just my tour guide, sorry not happening!" I yelled.

Then I grabed her arm and pulled her on her back, burning my hands but I chose to ignore the pain, but while she was on her back the guy pulled a wicked looking sword and tried stabed the thing in the stomach, but it rolled out of the way nocking him over, and went after me. I starded to run, so much for a "safer community" and "better schools".

It went like this for the next few hours, I would run and loose it, and the it would find me again, for _two hours!_

It ended when the guy found me, about ready to collapse, and stabed it throgh the back, and it yelled "Why does _everyone_ go for that spot!" before disintegrating into golden dust.

he looked at me, with my blond hair a mess, my face red, and me leaning against the wall gasping for breath.

"You ran almost 8 miles! how are you not folded over?"

he stated this like a question, and I replyed like it was an answer.

"well, no I'm not because it can close up your diaphragm and make you get less air in your lungs." I didnt reply on the 8 miles. it felt like more than that, seeing as I have run 8 miles that fast.

 **(sorry if this is wrong, it makes sense, reply or pm me if it isnt)**

he looked surprised at my answer and thought for a minute.

"Alright, who are you? What was that? How did you find me? And why did you use a _greek_ term?"

"I'm Nico Di Angelo, that was an emposa, self named Keli. I found you by following Keli and finding out where you were running to, and I used the greek term because I _am_ greek. Were you in track and field?"

Oh. Ok, I can work with that, wait... what?

"Um, yeah, I was in track and field, but I don't- I didnt know where I was going, I just waned to get away. To be honest, I have no idea where we are." Curse New Yorkers and there similar buldings!

"Um" he seemed stuck for an answer. "Your new here arn't you?"

"Yep, got here two weeks ago."

"Where where you before you moved?"

"Alaska."

He looked shocked, "You survived alaska?"

I rolled my eyes, I was aware of people being so ignorant to believe that people lived in igloos, but surviving is a new story."Yes, I would still be there if I had a choice." I miss the public library, and how small and compact every thing was, it felt like a safe place.

"What was it like there?"

"It was cold in the mornings, not to cold to be unbarable, just enugh to help wake you up,and it was dark out at this time of year. The stars would be out and the big and little dipper could be seen. The community was small, so there wasn't much traffic on the walk to school. It was safe, _most_ days."

"Most days? What happends?"

"Some creeps with a little to much happy juice will try to get to you. Bears are also a problem, mostly in the winter but they come out occasionally during the summer."

"Don't bears hibernate?"

"Not where I'm from, they can be out all year if they waned to, there is enough trash to feed all of them."

"Wow, where where your favorite places?"

I got a little smile on my face "Outside the library there is an area with a lot of trees that I use, er used to hide from my pears."

and my 'Dad'.

Why did I say that! You dum dum!

"Why did you hide?"

I took a deap breath, "I'm more of a loner, I don't talk to people easly. It makes me an easy target."

"What do you do when your alone?"

I sighed, "I work to clean up the area. They recently cut the lowest branches of all the trees so people couldn't clime them. And I use the branches to make little hide outs. The first one I made had a door a work in progress, there were walls, doorways, and a full room. I had to abandon it when people used that space to do drugs. The other is a lot more secure and has lots of ways out but one obvious way in, and thats a pain to get in for people who are, um, under the influence."

"Wow, you never really introduced your self."

Oh you dum dum, did you forget every thing 'dad' taught you so easly?

"I'm Jane Herron, sorry, I forgot to introduce my self... I'm usualy not this scater brained. "

"Its fine, so, um, do you like it here?"

"To be honnest, not yet. Its too crowded for my liking, everyone packed together like sardines, it's just not my cup of tea."

"You like open spaces?"

"Yeah, they give you more room to work with."

I subconsciously messed with my figget ring, and of course, jossled my burns. I cringed a little bit, but I delt with it until he saw.

"Every thing ok, did you hurt yourself?"

"No its fine, um..." Yeah, keep lying to him. he'll leave you alone.

He grabbed my hands. I automatically knew they where third degree when I saw them. Great, _another_ thing to deal with.

The guy mumbled under his breath, "What degree is this?"

"Third"

He looked up, supprised to see that I had heard him mumble, and that I knew what degree it was.

"Ok, um"

I took my hands back

"I'll take care of them when I get home, my 'Dad' _should_ be starting to worry."

"What do you mean _should_ , and why did you say dad like that?"

"Well, moving is a big thing, and he has a lot of paperwork to do. He gets lost in all the work so easly."

The lie sliped of my tongue so easly, but he caught it, and the fact that I didn't answer the second question.

"Uh, ok, now what is really wrong, is he not takeing care of you?"

The worry in his voice made me want to cry, but I kept my face blank with a calming smile.

"It's fine, just work, he _loves_ his work." That _wasn't_ a lie. He dose love his work, and his outhe-stop thinking like that!

"Ok? Do you need help getting home?"

"Nope, I'll be fine, I'll get home in just a little while."

What would 'Dad' say if I came home with a boy, probably think that I had told him. The rule _was_ no boys or friends.

"You said that you don't know where you are?"

"Um... taxi?"

"Yeah, do you have money to pay for that?"

Shirt **(my version of poop with more letters)**

"Um, I'll find a way?"

Why did I state this as a question!

"Ok, what actually goes on at your house?"

"Nothing diffrent from other homes."

"And what goes on in other houses?"

I was about to answer when my phone rang. _shirt!_ I answered it and walked away a few feet away

"Yes?"

"Jane?"

"Yes 'Dad'"

"What have I told you about your lip?" His voice had a dangerous tone.

"Sorry Dad." I said quickly. I didn't notice Nico quietly gasp, connecting the dots.

"Where are you?"

"Um, by," I looked around for a sign. There! "by Jackson road." Nico tried not to laugh, he was just quiet enough for Dad not to notice, thank god, or gods.

"Ok, get home!"

"I don't know how."

"Ask someone, the door will be unlocked until five."

I checked the time, "But its 4:30!"

"You should have thought of that before you ran away from the school."

Oh no, please no. He knows!

"I'm so sorry, someone was chasing-"

"Do you think I care?"

"No, why don't you?"

Quit asking questions, you aren't this brave!

"I never wanted kids, I just wanted your mother, and what do I get? I ge-"

"I wont come, I can protect my self, and I'll raise enugh to go back to my real home."

"Ok, well, I won't sell the house, but you will have to raise enugh to buy it. good luck Jane!"

"You to, Walter" I hung up before he could yell at me, then burst out laughing like a maniac while Nico looked clueless.


End file.
